Teen Titans: Season 6
by rocky-road1471
Summary: Following the titans after Trouble in Tokyo. The team continues to go through many trials, villains and daily challenges in their lives. Slow burn BBRae. Post Robin x Starfire.


All seemed back to normal. Daizo was in prison. The city of Tokyo was safe, the people carried on with their lives; and Robin was an innocent man. Peace for the Titans once again. They had planned to head back to Jump City and spend the time back in the comfort of their home, but the city of Tokyo wanted to show their appreciation to the teens for all their help. The city mayor set up a weekend away up at a hotel & spa in the fair mountains, which allowed the titans to be left alone from fans.

When they arrived, all was great. The titans were given free range to all the facilities and had a whole penthouse suite for them to share. On arrival Robin and Starfire were the first to leave the group, setting off to spend some quality time together as a newly couple. Cyborg was the next to head off. He had been in contact with a tech company in Japan and they had sent him all the latest gadgets/ gear to check out at his disposal. This left Raven and Beast Boy alone in the living of their penthouse suite.

Raven looked around the room and noticed a small bookshelf to the right, she floats to the shelf and picks out a darker looking book. In doing so, she moves to the couch and starts to read in peace. As she does this, Beast Boy watches in boredom as his teammate movies around the room. He continues to stand their, looking around and find it hard to figure out a way to fill his dullness.

The changeling looked around the large room. He never really realised how grand this place was until he looked up saw a balcony. 'This hotel room has a balcony on the inside? Wow, we really got give a great gift.' He said to himself. He looked down towards the grey teen, she didn't look up when he spoke, too absorbed in her book.

He stares at the outside of the book, trying to read what it says. But the words look unfamiliar. Not even English.

"Errrr, what you reading?" He says, trying to start a conversation. Usually this wasn't something he would do with Raven, as she liked to be left alone, but his boredom was too much to handle on his own.

The young women looks up from her pages. "A book." She states with a sharp tone. She then pull the book over her eyes and continues to read.

Beast Boy sighs and sit on the ground. "I know that. I am just wondering what book it was? I've never seen those words before." He continues to push for a conversation with the hooded girl, scratching his head to figure out the writing.

"It's Romanian. And you wouldn't understand the words or what it meant." She said in a dull voice, and she didn't even move the book from her face.

"Oh come onnn. I'm bored. Talk to me. We could talk about the mission?" The green one suggested.

Raven sighed and closed the book, slowly placing it on her lap. "What is there to discuss? There was an evil man who wanted to cause harm to others. We stopped him. The end. Now please. Leave me to read my book."

"Fine!" Beast boy said raising his hands in defense. "Your no fun…"

Raven remains silent and lift the book back to her face. Ignoring the pointed eared teen, who had given up at this point.

He walked towards the TV that was behind him. Scanning around to see if any ideas would pop into his head. He continued to scan until he noticed a long shelf built into the wall. He moves closer to it and notices the large collection of movies. Suddenly he smiled widely and spinned on the spot, facing back at Raven.

"OMG!" He shouts in excitement.

Raven jumps a little, but tries to remain calm and look like it didn't affect her. She moves the book down once more, revealing an annoyed expression. "What?" She says sharply.

"They have that horror film that was banned in! They only have this in a few places in Japan. I can't believe it's here!" Beast Boy opened the case and without hesitation he placed it in the DVD slot, then turning around the jump on the couch.

"Could you please take that somewhere else? I would like to read this in peace." An annoyed Raven suggests as she looks at Beast Boy with disgust.

"Dude! I have been wanting to see this for months! Besides, don't you have a room. Go read in there." The green teen switches on the TV, looking around he notices the bright lights in the room. With a jump, Beast Boy moves to the lights and switches them off.

The hooded teen sighs, placing the book next to her. She know that there was no chance changing his mind when he had an idea. The teen knew that she could go to her room, but out of all the titans she got the smallest room, and it was a bit cramped for her.

"Fine. As soon as this film is done, you leave and let me read my book." She warns.

"You'll watch it with me?!" The teen looks at her with a sparkly in his eyes, and a wide grin on his face.

"Well I can't exactly read, can I?" She rolls her eyes.

"Great!" Beast Boy presses play and lays back.

The film that they watched started out good. It was scary and graphic with a great story, but soon went down hill. The more Beast Boy watched the more bored he became. And the same could be said for Raven. Towards the midpoint of the film, Beast Boy began to feel tired. He didn't know if it was due to the recent battle or how bored he was with this movie.

Beast Boy sighs and looks towards Raven, to see if she was enjoying the film at all. Upon looking he notices the girl has her head down, and her eyes were closed.

'_She's asleep? Wow, this film must really boring.' _He thought, moving his arm to lean on the back of couch and resting his head in his hands.

As the film began to finish, Beast Boy soon fell asleep himself. His arm has fallen and so had his head, now rolling back of the edge off the couch. All that could be heard in that room was light breathing, snoring and a creepy piano song as the credits began to roll.

…

The door opened, bringing a tunnel of light into the dark hotel room. The orange teen floated in, followed by a tired Robin. They has spent the whole day exploring and walking around in the gardens. The black haired teen was ready for some well deserved sleep.

"Today was most wondrous, Robin. I wish we could spend most days like this." Star said walking further into the hotel room, heading towards the couch.

"Me too Star. But we are Heroes. It's are job to protect." He said in a soft tone. "But don't worry. We will always have time for each other. All Starfire could do was smile. She felt so happy that now she could finally be open about her feelings towards Robin.

The alien teen moved to the back of the couch and noticed figures. It took her a moment, but she recognised her teammates. Beast Boy and Raven. Asleep.

"Robin?" Starfire said was a questioning tone.

Robin looked puzzled as he walked to Starfire, unaware of what was in front her. As he got closer, he was shocked. In front of them was Beast Boy, his head rolled back snoring softly. To the left of the green one, leaning her head on his shoulder was Raven. She has her arms tucked into his side, and she slept peacefully. Never had the boy wonder seen his friend so content and calm.

"Well that was unexpected." The masked teen had nothing else he could come up with at this time. He never thought that in his lifetime would he see two of his teammates, who argued all the time, sleeping and cuddling on the couch together.

"Robin. I am confused." She green eyed girl turns to him. "Does this mean that friend Raven and Friend Beast Boy no longer argue?"

Robin remained silent for a moment. He didn't know what to think of this at first. He was still shocked. He shook his head and looked to his girlfriend. "Erm, I don't know Star. Maybe we should leave them alone. It's not for us to get involved in. Besides, they look very peaceful. I don't want to be the one to disturb Raven."

"Agreed." Starfire gave one last look and floated away to the hallway that led to their rooms, with Robin following her; leaving Beast Boy and Raven in the living room together.

….

Beast boy slowly rolled his head around as he sleepily began to wake up. All he could see was darkness around him. He lifted his head up and looked to the TV. It was completely turned off. '_The film must have finished.' _He thought.

Looked around more to see if he could notice anything else, but as he turned his head to the left and stopped the moment he saw Raven. She was cuddling into his side, her head on his shoulder. He was just so confused and in a sleepy, shocked daze. _'What happened? We were only watching a film?' _He remembered falling asleep, but he didn't remember it turning into this.

At the moment the green one was trying his hardest to fight the urge and quickly move away. He would admit that he was comfortable, but this was dangerous. Raven could get dangerous. If he moves, she wakes up and then he is dead.

'_What should I do?!' _He moves his arm slightly, and this causes Raven to stir. Beast Boy panics and pretends to be asleep again, laying his head quickly next to Raven's. _'If I pretend to sleep, I have done nothing wrong. Right? She wouldn't hurt a sleeping person? Would she? Just don't move and everything will be fine.' _

After a small while of being in the same position. He slowly started to fall asleep, not realising he was still laying with Raven in his arm. _'Just don't move.' _His finale thoughts were, as he finally fell back into a deep slumber.

…

Raven moved closer to the warmth. She hadn't slept this well in weeks, such warmth and peace. Her head nuzzled closer, trying to settle back down. She felt herself slowly returning to sleep until she heard a soft snore. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up. There she came nose to nose with a green, pointed eared teen.

Even though Raven didn't like to admit it, she enjoyed the warm. But, she had to move and get away. If she moved, she would risk the chance of waking up Beast Boy. And she didn't want that. She couldn't stand the idea of him teasing her. And she didn't want to risk damaging the hotel by acting out and throwing him against the wall when he did tease. Raven knew she had to play this safe.

Slowly, the girl activated her powers and lifted the changelings head, and placed it on a pillow, allowing him lay down completely on the couch. Raven paused for a moment, to make sure he hadn't woken up; watching his body slowly move up and down as he slept.

Eventually, she stood up and began to float away, taking the book with her. Raven knew that this couldn't be spoken about again. She understood Beast Boy wasn't mature to handle this in a dignified manner.

So this was for the best.


End file.
